Twilight Falls
by BrittVamp
Summary: The world of Twilight that is before the series takes place back when Edward was first turned


I walked out under the trees enjoying the feeling of the breeze hitting my bare arms. Not thinking to look back as I heard the voice calling to me. He could keep calling me for all I cared. I had caused him enough problems.

It was time for me to move on and find my own way and my own family. This was his life. Not mine. I no longer fit into his life.

He had caught up to me now. I could hear the sticks start to snap behind me as I kept moving forward till I felt his hand on my arm and he spun me around.

"Brittany what do you think you are doing?"  
I couldn't look at him and see the pain I was causing him. "You knew this was going to happen. I didn't think I would be able to stay around them." I motioned my head toward the house where the rest of the coven was standing watching this play out. "I am not like them. Just look at me. It's obvious that I don't fit in and I won't fit in."  
I looked up at him with my big wide eyes glowing red looking into his soft brown ones.

"They aren't bothered by it. They know its how you feed and they are fine with it as long as you don't hunt in our lands."

I shook my head as I tried to break free of his grasp slowly. "We are too different. I saw the wolves yesterday. They were watching me and waiting for me to slip up. I can't risk messing anything up for you. It's too risky and I don't want to put you or your family at risk all because of me. I am different and I know that enough to take myself out of a situation to save those I care about and to save myself from trouble in the long run."

As I was speaking I could feel his grip on my arm slowly letting go and once he knew that I was not going to be swayed he dropped his hand and nodded slowly.

"If that is what you want to do Brittany then go ahead. We will always be here and we will take you in for anything you need. Just remember that. You will always be my sister. You know that right?"  
I couldn't help but smile and laugh softly. "I know. I am an honorary Cullen thanks to you Edward. You have helped me more than any one person could ever do for me. Or should I say Vampire could."  
That was the first time I had seen a smile cross his face since we had started talking. And with that being said he wrapped me in his arms giving me a big hug.

"Promise me you will come back at some point?" He said low in my ear.

"I can't promise anything you know. I have wandered for the past 80 years, who's to say I won't wander for the next 80 years?"  
"You can make a stop back here at some point on your wandering. Think of it as a round trip that just takes a lot of time." He smiled down at me and I couldn't turn down a smile like that and nodded in agreement.

"Ok I will stop back by at some point but I can't promise when. That is out of my control and it will depend on when I come back around this way again."  
He nodded. "I understand that. Just come back when you can and we will catch up."  
"Ok. Well….I guess it's time I get going now." I pulled out of his arms slowly and waved to the family standing on the stairs to their massive house.

"Bye Brittany. Have a nice trip and I'll see you when you come back."  
"Bye Edward. I am happy to see you so happy and in love." I looked around him at his newborn bride and their daughter and smiled. "You will be too busy to miss me. You have your new family to take care of. And with the Volturi leaving you alone now things should be calm for a good long time." I smiled at him giving him one quick hug as I turned and walked off into the forest around the edge of the Cullen property.

I had met Edward back in 1928. I had been turned 3 years before and was still getting used to my new life. I had been born in 1904 and my name had been Brittany….. My name had been something. That's part of my problem. I lost my memory when I was turned. I had been in a bad accident and couldn't remember much about my past. Besides my name I couldn't remember much except that I was born in Rhode Island in 1904 and moved with my family out to Seattle in 1913. Since then I had lived in Seattle with my dad Roger…..something and my mother Christine…..something. It just wouldn't click. I had been searching my brain trying to remember what my parents' names were or where they lived.

But that all stopped as soon as I got thirsty. The vampire who had turned me had run off after he saw me start to wake up. I guess he saw that his creation was not destroyed but he didn't care more than that. I expected to run into him in the future but who knew what was to happen to me.

Once the thirst started I couldn't focus on anything else but the burning sensation I felt in my throat. The need for something to drink was so over whelming to me that nothing else was going through my mind.

As I slunk through the shadows of the city I could hear each tiny movement that the people walking down the streets were making. I could hear the clink of glasses as I passed a house. The sound of children laughing as they played. The sound of a dog barking off in the distance.

Then I smelled it. The smell was pulling me to it. It was so strong I could not fight it. I followed it through the side streets until I came to a dark alley and found a man standing there throwing out the trash.

I stayed hidden around the corner and looked down at my clothes. My dress wasn't too dirty just a little wrinkled. I brushed it out with my hands then fixed my hair as best I could before I stepped out into the light. Fighting the urge to attack him right then and there I walked over to him and looked at him through my eyelashes trying to look unthreatening.

"Excuse me sir, but I am lost. I was wondering if you could help me find my way home. It got so dark so fast I lost my way." I tried to look innocent and scared and he seemed to believe me.

"Well now Miss, where do you live and I will see what I can do to help you home." He gave me a friendly smile but all I could see was the skin of his neck and the blood pulsing through his veins was so loud that all other sounds were as loud as a whisper.

As I watched him he walked over toward me so I turned it up by starting to shake and wring my hands hoping he would try to comfort me so I could get close to that nice piece of flesh that was calling my name.

A faint smile came to my lips for a second when I saw him open his arms and walk toward me to give me a hug. "Don't you worry now Miss I will get you home." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and I put mine around him putting my face close to his neck.

I took a deep breathe inhaling the smell of his blood and I could feel the thirst in my throat burning like a red hot fire and I did all I could to control myself as I kissed his cheek lightly telling him, "Thank you for helping me in more ways than you know."

I could feel him look at me but I put my lips against his neck gently and ran my tongue along his warm skin feeling the vein pulse beneath my tongue and I kissed his neck gently feeling him pull me a little closer to him. I did it again this time I slid my teeth into his warm skin as I started to drink.

I heard a faint gasp and then I could feel him start to slump in my arms as he was losing blood and becoming weak.

Once I had finished I let him slide to the ground and looked at my work wiping the blood from my lips and checking to see if anyone was around. I ran off into the night to find my next meal as I was still thirsty.

This is how I went on for the next three years or until I met Edward, however you want to look at it.

I had been watching a particularly tasty smelling young man walking alone down by the edge of the docks and I couldn't help but follow him. Hunting him, waiting for the right moment.

What should I be tonight? A temptress? A lost new comer? Or my personal favorite a scared nervous foreigner? These people had no idea who I was since I had grown up on the outskirts of town and I barely came into the city my whole time growing up here so I could be whoever I wanted.

Tonight I had decided to be the temptress and I dashed ahead to the next street light he would cross under and waited for him. As I waited I could hear his footsteps hitting the ground and with each step closer my mouth would start to water just a little bit more, but I knew I would have to wait. Tonight I was going to have fun and then a meal.

I looked up at him with a smile on my lips. "Hello stranger. Looking for a good time tonight?"

I watched his face seeing his reaction slowly hitting his face as a slow smile crossed his lips. "What kind of fun are we talking about?"

I walked over to him smiling as I walked around behind him letting my finger trail up his arm and around his shoulders as I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You know what kind of fun," and I bit his ear gently before I walked back around in front of him. "That is if you want to." I said as I smiled and started to walk off into the darkness.

I kept walking and smiled to myself when I could hear him start to follow me. I led him to a house that was vacant that I used on nights such as this and opened the door turning around to see him following me. I smiled as he walked into the house.

After closing the door behind me I walked upstairs to the bedroom and walked over to the huge bed taking up most of the room.

Turning to look at him I smiled at him watching him walk over putting his hands around my waist as I put mine around his neck. Kissing him softly then harder as I fought my urge to feed upon his blood right then. I had to slow myself down and bite my own lip to regain control as I started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Once I had that off of him I ran my nails down his perfect chest down to his pants which I undid just as easily. Apparently he wanted this since he put up no effort to stop me so once I had undressed him I slid my dress off laying back onto the bed.

"You are going to just leave me here like this?" I smiled and winked at him.

And with that he took control of the situation. His warm body against mine felt so good to feel the heart radiating off of him onto my cold skin.

He was so strong, not as strong as me but for a mere human he surprised me with the strength I could feel in his body. He was going at me like an animal with the effort he was putting into the act. I had to stop myself from laughing because I knew if I took control I could break his bones with one move.

After he had finished and gotten his relief he fell asleep beside me. Having used all his energy in his little human form to try and please me and help himself was kind of endearing, but I knew that was not why I brought him here.

I slid out of the bed pulling back on my clothes and fixing myself so I didn't look like I had just fallen down a hill and I went back over to the bed. Looking down at him lying there I couldn't help but think what a patient lover he would be if I turned him.

I had never had that thought before. I had never looked at a man and thought about keeping him around. They were only things of food to keep me alive but this one was different. Maybe it was his chiseled features or the way he had followed me like a puppy, willing to do what I bid him.

"I can't do that to him. That is not the right reason to turn him. He would be more a follower than a companion." And with that he started to stir and wake up causing me to move faster than I wanted biting his neck and draining him with one swift movement. If anyone had seen they would have thought it was nothing more than a simple kiss it was that fast.

I rushed out of the house into the shadows of the night contemplating what I had just done. Did I make the right decision? Should I have kept him around? No he deserved more than that kind of life. Then the thought of I should have kept him alive and not doomed him to the depths of death.

"What kind of monster am I?" I growled low in my throat feeling the wind start to get stronger and I heard thunder crash in the distance as I started to run into the woods at the edge of the town. Climbing up one hill after another until I was on the highest peak in the town pacing back and forth the wind getting stronger as rain started to fall.

"I am a horrible horrible person. What have I done?" I growled low as I punched a tree hearing it crack in two. "Why have I been causing death like this? Teasing them then killing them? I am no worse than a mass murderer." The rain started to fall in sheets plastering my dress to my body.

I didn't care. Why should I? This was my storm caused by my anger at myself. The angrier I got at myself the stronger the storm became until it was hailing down hailstones the size of bird's eggs.

Just as I was about to jump down from the mountain I heard a branch snap behind me. I spun around into a defensive stance my teeth barred ready to attack whoever or whatever had crept up on me.


End file.
